memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Discovery of massive Der'kal invasion force
(Der'kal space) The Enterprise hides behind a class-IV moon to stay out of Der'kal sensor range. (Main bridge, red alert) SG-1 and Captain Martin are seeing the Der'kal fleet from the images of the probe. Wondering how they're gonna get that many ships into Federation space undetected Daniel says as he looks at the screen. I don't know, Daniel, I'm worried about Typhuss says Vala as she looks at Daniel. John thinks then gets an idea. What about the Jumper we've got 15 Jumpers in the shuttlebay right now and we can use one of them to latch onto their lead vessel John says as he looks at SG-1. Good idea Captain says Samantha as she looks at John. John looks at SG-1 and nods. (Shuttlebay 2) SG-1 and Captain Martin walk into the shuttlebay as Commander Kadan walks next to him. Captain I must object to this we should hail Starfleet and Homeworld Command and warn them about the massive fleet Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Martin and General O'Neill. Then O'Neill chimes in about that maybe too late. Its too late for that Commander, we are on a mission to rescue Captain Kira says General O'Neill as he looks at Commander Kadan. She looks at the General then at John. Kadan get to the bridge and send an encoded message to General Korath he'll gather the 147th and the Home Fleet and meet us at the border Captain Martin says as he looks at Kadan. She nods at him and leaves as the Jumper door closes. (Jumper cockpit) Captain Martin and General O'Neill are at the pilot and co-pilot chairs as General O'Neill brings the Jumper's engines online. You know how to pilot this thing right I read the reports where you were having trouble with the Time Jumper Captain Martin says as he looks at Jack. I can fly it says General O'Neill as he looks at John and flys the Jumper out of the shuttlebay. (Space) The Jumper leaves the shuttlebay of the Enterprise and then cloaks. (Jumper cockpit) Ok we should be coming up on the fleet right about now John says as the HUD appears and shows the fleet, that shocks Vala to the core of her being. Vala you all right Daniel says as he looks at her. No Daniel I'm not, that fleet is massive says Vala as she looks at Daniel. John looks at the HUD. Damn there's over 1,000 warships, destroyers, frigates, and fighters in the fleet John says as he looks at Jack. There's nothing we can do about it right now we have a mission to get Typhuss back says General O'Neill as he looks at John. (Der'kal command ship, Miranda's quarters) Typhuss is staring at the window seeing the Der'kal warships, destroyers and frigates and fighters, when Miranda wraps her arms around his waist. I'm so glad you've come to your senses Typhuss Miranda says as she kisses his back. Go to hell, Miranda says Typhuss as he tries to fight the mind control. She smiles. Aw, Typhuss let's make some adjustments to the Replicator device and there how do you feel now my beloved Miranda says as she looks at Typhuss. Beloved?, you bitch, my wife is Kira Nerys, you are the enemy I'm fighting you Miranda says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda. She makes more adjustments to the device on his temple and then he's back under her control. Typhuss how do you feel about your best friend John betraying his own people for aliens? Miranda asked Typhuss. John didn't betray his people, you did two times, working for the damn Xindi and then working for the damn Der'kal says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda. Miranda this time retunes the device and Typhuss is back under her control. There that should do it how do you feel Typhuss and what is our mission Miranda says as she looks at the now evil Typhuss. We will destroy the Federation and Starfleet says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda. They go back to make love in the bed. (Space) The fleet is getting gathered as the Jumper uncloaks and docks on the outside. (Deck 23, section 34-78) Phaser beams cut the metal off as both John and Jack move the slab out slowly and then gets into the ship followed by Vala, Samantha and Daniel as they look around John gets out his tricorder. All right Typhuss's transponder is 40 meters directly ahead John says as he looks at Jack and the rest of SG-1. They move out towards the signal as their being watched by Miranda on the bridge. Well, Typhuss it looks like your friends are here to save you Miranda says as she looks at Typhuss who is under her control. You can't blame them for trying, they want me back says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda. She snickers evilly. Well they'll be in for a rude awakening Miranda says as she looks at Typhuss and kisses his cheek. Well they are the best team and SG-1 has a surprisingly good habit of beating the odds says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda.